


No Rest for the Weary

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Killer is a dumbass but we love him, M/M, Nightmare needs sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, The bad sanses are all here, There's not enough NightKiller so i took it upon myself to make some, and are your stereotypical bad college roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Once, just once, when he asks nicely, Nightmare wants everyone in his household to shut up.
Relationships: Killer/Nightmare, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	No Rest for the Weary

Nightmare was exhausted.

He had been working for days straight on some absolutely ridiculous paper for his law class, one that had him pull two all-nighters to finish editing, just to hand it in on time. Now that it was done, he was shaking from caffeine and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

But, with his rambunctious housemates, there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

From where he sat at the desk in his room, head in his hands, trying desperately to work up the mental strength to stand, he could hear Dust yelling something at Horror. The later snapping something back about…Chinese food?

“What in God’s good hell are they arguing so loudly about?” Nightmare muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes. Heaving a sigh, Nightmare decided he couldn’t just sit back and listen to it anymore. He had to tell his stupid housemates to _please shut the fuck up_ so he could promptly collapse onto his bed and sleep for a day or so. He pulled open his bedroom door just as Killer joined the argument.

“Are you kidding me?! Fried rice isn’t Chinese it’s, like, east Asian or some shit!” He shouted.

“Killer, you dumb slut, China is _in_ east Asia!” Dust argued back.

“No, it fucking ain’t!” Killer retorted. “I took geography, I know what the fuck I’m talking about!”

“No the fuck you don’t!”

“Google it then, prick!”

“Guys, can I order the god damn food or what?” Horror interrupted, phone in his hand as he watched them with an expression that probably mirrored Nightmare’s own at the moment. Cross was sitting up on the kitchen counter, looking pained and like he really wanted to say something, but his expression brightened when he saw Nightmare. Evidently hoping he could help diffuse the situation.

“Oh, hi Night.” Cross greeted, giving him a small strained smile. At the mention of the fifth, and final, member of their household, the arguing stopped for a moment.

“Hello.” Nightmare said to Cross before turning back to the others. “Mind explaining to me what the actual _fuck_ is going on and why we’re shouting about it?”

Killer jumped on the chance to explain himself like an over-eager puppy. “Well, Dust was wondering if fried rice is, like, actually Chinese and I was explaining to him that no, fried rice is not Chinese, but rather east Asian.” He said.

Dust audibly smacked himself in the face. “Killer, I’ve told you ten times and I’ll tell you again, China is _in_ east Asia!” He groaned.

Horror looked thoroughly done with everything as he turned to Nightmare. “I just wanted to see if anyone else wanted Chinese for dinner and this shit started up!” He complained. “Why does shit always hit the fan when you’re MIA?” Nightmare shrugged, leaning against a wall to help keep himself upright. God, he was too tired for this.

“How about,” He began to suggest to the two who had begun arguing again, “we just agree to disagree, get the fucking Chinese food, and shut the hell up so I can sleep?” The end of his statement snapped a little bit, and he could feel himself starting to get angry, but he didn’t think he was up to fighting at the moment.

“Good idea Nightmare.” Cross jumped in, pressing a button on Horror’s phone over the latter’s shoulder.

Killer deflated a bit. “Oh, shit, sorry Night, I didn’t know you were trying to sleep.” He said, Dust nodding along beside him. Nightmare sighed, hating how he could never stay mad at them, no matter how much they pissed him off. Killer had privileges, but everyone else should have been free game. Oh well, he couldn’t do much about it now.

“It’s alright. Just _please_ try to be quiet for at least the next hour so I can actually pass out?” He requested, feeling very unlike himself. Nods of affirmation were sent his way and he turned around to trudge back to his room.

Shutting the door behind him, he rid himself of the baggie hoodie he had a tendency to wear, large dripping black tendrils making themselves known as his sweater dropped to the floor. Nightmare sighed again, stretching his arms as well as the aforementioned additional limbs and groaning when he felt his shoulder blades pop. Not wanting to waste any more time, he wandered over to his bed, pulled back the blankets and buried himself in the familiar softness of his mattress. He had only just begun to drift off when he heard his bedroom door quietly opening and closing, a presence making itself known as it squirmed into the bed behind him. Nightmare almost whined.

“What do you want Killer?” He snapped instead.

Killer just shrugged, shifting the bed with his movement, and wrapped an arm loosely around Nightmare’s waist. “What? Am I not allowed to come cuddle my boyfriend when he’s grumpy?” He asked.

Nightmare rolled his eyes and turned so he was facing the moron who had recently become his boyfriend. “You do realise that I’m only grumpy because I haven’t slept in days and you coming here to cuddle and chat with me is only prolonging my exhausted state?” Nightmare said. Killer frowned, pulling him a bit closer.

“Nah, I’m not here to talk.” He said, lifting a hand to brush Nightmare’s long bangs back from the right side of his face. “I’m here to cuddle. No chatting necessary.”

Nightmare raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes!” Killer said, a laugh edging into his voice. “Fuck, Night! I _can_ be quiet sometimes!”

Nightmare let his eyes slip shut, breathing in the smell of Killer’s cologne and letting his boyfriend’s familiar scent wash over him. “Mhm…whatever. Just let me sleep now.” He mumbled.

Killer smiled fondly, pulling Nightmare against his chest and relishing in how the other pressed his forehead into the crook of his neck, slotting them perfectly together. He slipped one of his hands, that had previously been wrapped around Nightmare’s waist, up his back, weaving its way to press against the stiff muscles between the curling inky tendrils. Nightmare let out a puff of air against his neck, melting against him as said tendrils looped up to curl gently around Killer’s shoulders like a weighted blanket. When his boyfriend’s breath finally evened out, grip becoming lax, Killer let himself admire the form curled up in his arms for a moment before drifting off to sleep himself.

~

Later, much later he hoped, when Nightmare roused from sleep and cracked open an eye, Killer was still there. He was playing on his phone, but he didn’t seem to have moved from the spot he had been in when Nightmare fell asleep. So, he hadn’t been sleeping that long after all. Damn it. Nightmare sighed and pressed closer, feeling warm and content, and still quite a bit sleepy. Killer chuckled.

“You awake?” Killer whispered, hand on his back rubbing in gentle circles that threatened to lull Nightmare back to sleep.

“Mmm…” Nightmare hummed, looping his arms around Killer’s middle. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not too long, but I couldn’t fall back to sleep with you once I woke up.” Killer explained.

“You could have gotten up.” Nightmare suggested. There was probably stuff to do around the house, God knows Horror and Dust never cleaned up after themselves.

“Yeah, but then I would have to leave you and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did that.” Killer whined. Nightmare snorted, holding back a laugh.

“Drama queen.”

“I’m not being a drama queen!” Killer defended. “You’re just cute when you sleep, like a kitten.”

“Call me cute again and I’ll snap your fucking neck.”

Killer laughed, shoulders shaking. “What? It’s true! Don’t get so defensive, oh lord of darkness.”

Nightmare shifted and glared at Killer, eyes narrowing in a way that struck fear into the hearts of most people who were met with it. Killer though, didn’t seem the slightest bit put off, looking back at him with that shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. “You’re insufferable.”

Killer just sighed, in a way that sounded so completely lovestruck that Nightmare wasn’t sure it had come from Killer’s mouth of all places and buried his face into Nightmare’s hair. He inhaled slowly. “I know, but you love me.” He murmured into Nightmare’s skull.

“How do you know that? Love is a strong word.” Nightmare teased.

“Yeah, it is a strong word.” Killer said. “But I wouldn’t be snuggling with you right now if you didn’t.” Nightmare wasn’t sure, so he stayed silent, trying to memorise the pattern of freckles dusting Killer’s neck instead. “It’s okay though.” Killer continued, pressing a chaste kiss to Nightmare’s temple. “Cause I love you too.” Nightmare’s chest felt tight and warm, too warm, like he was going to explode. Loathing his reaction, he buried his face back into Killer’s neck, knowing that his tendrils had curled pathetically at the heat spreading through him because of how Killer laughed at him.

“Shut up, you ass!” Nightmare snapped, pinching his boyfriend on the cheek. Killer only laughed harder.

“Sorry, sorry!” Killer was _giggling_ now, which did something funny to Nightmare’s stomach. It felt like it was doing flips inside him. “You’re just, so cute Night.”

Nightmare growled, pushing himself away from Killer’s embrace and pining the other to the bed. He loomed above him, tendrils spread out and swaying, poised to strike. “Don’t.” He spat, grabbing Killer’s hands to pin them on either side of his head. “Call. Me. Cute.” Killer, still giggling but now pleasantly flushed, grinned up at him.

“What would you prefer I call you then, Night?” Killer asked, shuffling until Nightmare let one of his hands slip free. “Beautiful?” He brought his free hand up to cup one of Nightmare’s cheeks.

Nightmare blushed but allowed himself to smile at the contact and the sweet words from his lover. He pulled the hand on his cheek away and intertwined their fingers, palms pressed snugly against each other, and leaned in closer, nose barely brushing Killer’s. “Yeah.” He breathed. “I like that better.”

Killer leaned up, closing the distance between them and letting out a pleased sound when Nightmare pressed back. The tendrils that had previously been positioned to kill if Nightmare had wished curled and twisted before falling limp, enveloping them in a dark cocoon. Nightmare kissed him roughly, teeth occasionally clacking as they made contact, sending sharp shudders up Killer’s spine. When Nightmare pulled away, he whined pathetically. His boyfriend smiled smugly and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then, he got up from the bed and crossed the room. Killer sat up, cheeks flushed and hair messy. “Where are you going?” He complained.

Nightmare flicked on the light to his bathroom and turned to look back at him. “I’m still kind of tired, but I figured a shower might wake me up a bit.” He explained. Killer’s eyes lit up and, knowing what he was about to suggest, Nightmare slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it with a resounding click.

Honestly, he’d just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day? I must have nothing better to do lmao  
> Honestly, I wrote like half of this at midnight so I hope it works  
> Anyway, comments always make me smile and kudos are wonderful, so thanks for any and all the support guys!  
> -Maggic


End file.
